


PODFIC OF Ship to Wreck by superstition_hockey

by dangercupcake



Category: Original Work, Superstition by Superstition_hockey
Genre: Begging, Choking, Consensual Kink, Crying, Emotional Sex, Face Sitting, Humiliation, M/M, Name Calling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rimming, Sexist Language, Slurs, Sweat, Tea Bagging, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Working out issues through sex, face fucking, superstition by superstition_hockey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangercupcake/pseuds/dangercupcake
Summary: Podfic of "Ship to Wreck" by superstition_hockey"I used to get off to thinking about you all the time,” Jacks starts, quiet and mortified into Luc’s pecs. “But when I thought about it, it was never like the way it is with us. It was never…it was never because you wanted me. I couldn’t imagine that."





	PODFIC OF Ship to Wreck by superstition_hockey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ship to Wreck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905595) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 



> This is my first podfic in eight years. I'm also working on not being a perfectionist, so I sat down and recorded it straight through, deleted the parts that had cats meowing in the background, and uploaded it. Hope you enjoy.

Download (right click or whatever) or stream at this link: **<http://aleuromancy.net/dangercupcake/shiptowreck.mp3>**

 

 

Author's original notes, which I did not record:

 

This fic is porn. Just porn. It’s also a kink fic.

If the tags above are not your kinks, please don’t feel the need to read it – you won’t be missing anything plot wise between Luc and Jacks. This is set in an indeterminate and non-relevant time (summer, some year after they started having sex, obviously). If you never read this and just wait and read the next installment you will have missed nothing, except for kinky gym sex where Luc is mean to Jacks to help Jacks work through old teenage angst, and they both cry about it.

Luc and Jacks have no idea about the technicalities of these things, they just blunder through them, failing upwards. This is not good BDSM etiquette. Also, same general note for all of these fics - I don't allow this work or any in the series to be reposted on Goodreads on any other site, ever, and all non-famous people mentioned are fictional, I pick side character names by googling things like "most common last names in New Brunswick", "Top ten baby names" or whatever. If it's also a real person's name, it's a coincidence.

 

Title from Florence + The Machine, Ship to Wreck


End file.
